


Dreams to remember

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: Rantfics [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anxiety Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vlad is dating jack and maddie, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Danny has a nightmare.
Series: Rantfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Dreams to remember

**Author's Note:**

> another rantfic bc thats all im good for now

Danny knows he's dreaming.

He knows because like most of his nightmares, he is actually in bed in the dream, struggling to move. It's not sleep paralysis: it's just dreaming but with the sensation of being bone-tired. His body is much too heavy for him to carry properly. His movements are like molasses.

And he knows he's dreaming. He knows, but he doesn't know at the same time. The part of his brain that is _him_ knows he has to find a way to wake up before the dream gets bad… But dream-Danny doesn't understand why he can't move. He's still in bed, so he must have just woken up despite not remembering it. Is he not properly awake yet?

There is a loud bang from somewhere in the house, and then he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He feels panic seize his throat and wishes desperately for the footsteps to pass by his room, but then the door bursts open, hitting the wall but making noise even before that, and Vlad comes storming in.

Danny still can't really move, so he's powerless against the elder halfa's attack.

If this was a normal nightmare, or if Danny was a normal person, he would wake up now. But instead, he feels every bit of burning-hot pain as the ecto-energy hits his body. He closes his eyes against it and cries out, feels a hand wrap around his throat and holy shit Vlad is actually trying to kill him and _why won't he wake up? What if this is real after all?_

He opens his eyes and the face hovering over his isn't Vlad's anymore.

Danny takes in the glowing red eyes, fangs and burning white hair…

...and finally wakes up.

It's not a snap. He doesn't sit straight up in bed with a yell. In fact, he's a bit groggy and out of it, and his brain is screaming at him to simply turn over and go back to sleep and the only thing that really stops him is the headache pounding away at his head, not unlike the full-body pain he felt in his dream. He can still feel a hand around his throat, though that sensation is fading quick.

Danny's heart skips a beat. He clenches his jaw and shudders.

He's been having these dreams ever since Vlad moved in. Not that he didn't have dreams of the same kind before that, but they were usually about his parents instead. Now they're almost always about Vlad or Dan, or both.

Danny glances at his alarm clock. It's almost 2 am. He has school in the morning, but he doesn't think he'll be able to fall asleep again now that he's woken up properly... and he doesn't want to try for fear of having the dream again. In fact, he might not try sleeping again at all until Vlad leaves for the office. That might be safer.

(He feels so guilty for feeling scared. He doesn't want to let his guard down, though.)

Tomorrow is going to suck.

Forcing his shoulders to drop, Danny sighs.

He's so tired.


End file.
